Princess of the Fae
by Spygirl
Summary: Sookie is sick and tried of being the victim, it is not till she must fight for her life that her true power is discovered. set after season 5
1. Chapter 1

Sookie's POV

Eric dragged me through the hallways of an abandon warehouse stopping only to sniff the air looking for the person who was suppose to meet us here.

"Eric why are we here?"

"Sookie.."He sighed" The only way I can protect you from Bill is to make sure he can't track you, and hide you for a while, so I can deal with this new threat."

I paused and remember the hell we had been through just a few hours ago. Bill had drank the entire vial of Lilith's blood and turned into some sort of super vampire. Even Eric seemed to be scared of him and The Viking was never scared. We barley escaped the building and to Jason's awaiting truck where Eric was on the phone calling an unknown ally. As soon as we reached Bon Temps I had to go into hiding, even Jason agreed with this. I was pissed beyond comprehension. Why couldn't I stay and help? I was loaded into awaiting plane in Shreveport and flew here to LA.

"I can help Eric." He stopped me before I could continue.

"We don't know what that blood has done to him Sookie, I can't leave Shreveport, I have to protect my family."

"Who are we waiting for?"

"An old friend is willing to hide you here for a while but before she will take you in, she wants to disconnect the connection you have with Bill. She wants to make sure he can't find you."

"Will this affect our bond?"

"I can answer that." A female approached us from our right. Eric went into a crouch and growled." Oh stop that. I'm Amelia, I'm the witch friend of Katrina." She turned to me. " Yes this will get rid of all traces of vampire blood in your system. After a while if you want to reconnect with the Viking here then you can."

"Is it safe?"

"As pumpkin pie." She gave me a sweet smile." After that I am to bring you both to Katrina. " I looked at Eric for confirmation. He smiled sadly to me. I understood that It was a necessity to break our connection, but not something he actually wanted to do. I nodded to Amelia. She grabbed my arm and laid me down on the floor and open a duffle bag she brought with her. Candles surrounded me. She asked if she could prick my finger. She needed a sample of my blood. After my blood was taken in a bowl with engravings she started to chant. She spoke in Latin and I couldn't understand a word she said. She then lit my blood on fire and I felt a warming light surround my body. It lasted only a few moments and settled. I looked to Eric and notice him wincing.

"Are you hurt?"

"it was necessary. Bond's breaking can leave a vampire weak to the point of unconsciousness. Amelia promised me it wouldn't be that bad." I felt around in my head for the bond connection but felt nothing.

"I can't feel you."

"Me neither Lover" Amelia was busy packing up her stuff and motion for us. We gotta go. According to Bill this is the last place Sookie was. Time to go into protection. Katrina will be waiting."

"Eric who is this Katrina? A vampire? Can we trust her?" Eric wrapped his arms around me and placed a small kiss on my head.

"She would be the only one I trust with your safety, besides myself and my child. She is not a vampire, but I will let her explain to you exactly who she is." She gathered up all our things and headed towards Eric's rental car. Amelia jumped in the backseat and motion for Eric to hit the road.

"You know where your going Blondie, let's hit it to Pyro."


	2. Chapter 2

The car sped down the streets of LA, Sookie memorized by the sights of all the lights and all the around business of the city. Slowly the car pulled into what looked like to be a night club and parked, Amelia quickly umped out grabbing her bags and motioning for Eric and Sookie to follow. They slowly approached the bouncer waiting at the front entrance.

"You know the rules fanger, No Vampires allowed." The bouncer was not someone Sookie was expecting. He tall but looked like he had not a lot of muscle to take on a vampire, especially one Eric's age. Eric glared, but it was Amelia who spoke up.

"Calm down Nitro, this is Eric Northman, not only a guest of Katrina, who is expecting him. But also part owner if you forgot." The bouncer nodded and moved to allow the three to enter the club.

"Part Owner?" Sookie questioned?

"I'll let Kat explain." Eric grumbled.

The bouncer stopped and listened to a device that resided in his ear. "Hey Amelia, Kat's on the dance floor but I was informed you three should wait in the VIP room."

Amelia waved to Nitro and proceed to another set of doors. The thunderous sound was not something Sookie was expecting as the second set of doors open. Amelia turned slightly to Sookie. " Welcome to Pyro."

The music blared around the three of them as Amelia lead them to a staircase. Hundreds of people where dancing on a huge dance floor. Throwing their bodies around to the beat of the music. Sookie was in shock, she had been to Merlottes and Fangtasia but nothing prepared her for this type of club. The music itself was new to her. She was so use to listening to country and whatever Eric played at his bar. This was upbeat and loud and the people were so hypnotize by the sounds. The DJ was high on the stage fist pumping in the air getting the crowd even more rowdy. The music slowed down slightly.

_You blocked me on Facebook and now you are going to die._

The beat picked up and the dancers went crazy. Sookie reached the top of the staircase and leaned over the railing, memorized by the scene below her. She looked into the middle of the floor and someone caught her eye. She was short around her own height, wearing tight black jeans and really tall high heels. Her shirt clung to her sweat covered body and it looked like she radiate heat herself. Her long black hair flowed down. She had bright red and orange streaks throughout. Men surrounded her and pressed their bodies against hers, but the girl seemed to have all the power. She picked who was allowed to dance with her. Sookie felt envious of this girl. She wished that she could hold this much power with the men in her life. Eric stepped close to Sookie and looked to where her watchful gaze stayed.

"Aww I see Kat is having fun." He snickered. Just as he spoke the girl in question looked up caught his gaze and removed herself from the dance floor. She walked up the staircase with grace and motion the three to enter a doorway. The door closed behind them and the music cut to a dull thud. Katrina turned around and looked directly at Sookie.

" So this is the girl in question. " She gazed and Sookie." Welcome Ms. Stackhouse to Pyro, my club."


	3. Chapter 3: Angel in the Dark

Sookie gawked at the girl in front of girl. She couldn't be older then 30, how could she own this club at her age. She shook off her shock and grave her best crazy Sookie smile and shook hands. She couldn't forget her manners; her Gran might roll over in the grave.

"Thanks for having me. Katrina is it?

"Call me Kat. " the girl smiled. "well well, isn't it the Viking asking me for help." She giggled. "last time I saw you in person, you tried to drain me dry and ended up flat on your back."

"That was a long time ago Kat," Eric glared. "I see this club is profitable."

Sookie coughed slightly interrupting the two. "I'm sorry but how do you two know each other?"

Eric looked over at Sookie." She was a friend of Godrics." He seemed to wince at the word Friend.

"Sookie, as you can probably imagine I'm a sup. Technically I'm a half demon, half Siren."

"Siren? "

"My mom comes from a long line of sirens, think geek mythology. She craved power and went after the biggest and baddest demon she could find, my father. She used her powers to seduce him. She thought if she got pregnant she could raise the ranks of the sup world. Unfortunately for her once I was born, I was considered abomination and she was track down by her family to eliminate the black spot on their line. My father is a fire demon and was considered high up on the demon scale. My powers were so uncontrollable they tried to kill me. I was 4 at the time. I escaped while my mother was beaten to death, I ran as fast as I could. I live on the streets for about 6 months until a vampire king discovered me."

FLASHBACK:

Kat cowered behind a garbage can as the vampire stalked closer to her, His fangs bared and saliva dripping down his chin. Kat cried out for help but no one was around. The vampire grabbed her shirt and lifted her up. He viciously bit down. Kat screamed the pain overwhelming. Her body feeling like it was on fire. The vampire let go screaming in pain. Kat looked down and found her body lit on fire. And vampire stared back, his face had third degree burns. The Vampire grabbed a nearby pipe and swung. Kat's saw black and collapse.

She woke up three days later locked in a cell.

End Flashback:

"I was captured by a vampire king, he was so interested in my powers, that he tortured me till I agreed to be part of his retinue. He used me as a pet, I had no control back then I had no choice. He found out my power manifested when I was scared. He would trap me in a room with other sups, beating me till I forced the fire out of me. I was with him till I was thirteen. One day a raid happened on his place. I was cowering in my cell when I first saw Godric,"

FLASHBACK:

Kat could her the screaming, she tried to hid in the darkest part of her cell, when it the king entered her cell. He snarled at her and approached her with a knife. She cried out with the last of her strength, suddenly the king exploded into a blood mess and behind him stood, a gorgeous creature arm raised with a stake. Kat took one look at her angel and collapse.

END FLASHBACK:

"Godric was investigating a king that was power hungry and going against the rules of the AVL. He was sent to take out the king. He found Kat that night." Eric supplied.

"I woke up in a huge bed, and Godric was watching me. He told me what he was, but it took me almost 4 months till I could admit to him my powers. Godric understood that other vampires would want to use me, so he trained me to survive. I got control of my powers and I learned hand to hand. He was my savior. I left Godric when I turned 20. I wanted to help other sups like me find sanctuary. That's where Pyro comes in." Kat explained

"No vamps allowed." Sookie repeated.

"Vamps have this need to collect sups like us. They want to control our powers because its all about who has more. This bar allows the Sups to come out at night and have fun with no worries about being caught and controlled. Eric gave me the start-up cash after he chatted with Godric. Besides the special enchantments around this bar, most vamps know that I'm a force to be reckon with."

"Kat can set anything on fire with just one touch." Eric explained.

"So Vamps try to bit me then end up a pile of dust on the floor." Kat winked.


End file.
